Eavesdropping'
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Alexis goes to return a math book at Jaden but when she starts ease dropping on a converstation between him and Syrus she gets a little suprised. Please review it's better than it sounds. Rated : T to be safe.


**This idea came from a screen shot I did a once. Plus, we all love some naughty humor right? Or this that just me? I know it's really short and all but pleaseforgive me for that. It wasn't a long story.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything!**

* * *

"O.k bye Jaden." Alexis waved.  
"Bye Lex and thanks!" a called and ran off.

Alexis shut the door behind her. She was helping Jaden with his math homework. Which in itself was teiring. So she was ready to run a hot bath, get into her PJ's and lay on her bed and watch some T.V . But right when she ready to go run her bath something caught her eye. She looked over and saw it. She picked it up and read the cover;

_MATH_

_Property of DA _

Alexis snorted. "Damn that boy." She muttered under her breath. Alexis put on her jacket and grabbed the math book. Now she had to go to the slifer dorm to return Jaden's math book. At first she was angered by the idea but then her sour mood became a flirty one at the though of seeing Jaden. She had a crush on him, for as long as she could remember.

Once she got to the Slifer Dorm she walked up to Jaden's room. She turned the knob but it wouldn't go. "What?"

She tryed again but still the knob refused to turn and open the door for her. She placed the math book on the ground and tryed again to open the door. But like last time it re fussed to open. After that Alexis was fed up and decided to knock on the door. She knew it was late, and that they could be asleep. But she needed to give Jaden the math book for his test tomorrow. And she was not going to let him fail when she had spent hours touring that boy!

But just as Alexis was about to pound on the door, she heard voices. It sounded like Jaden's voice. She had to listen harder to determine the owner of the other voice. But after a while she was able to tell it was Syrus. Now normally Alexis would just knock again and wait for an answer but not this time. She wasn't going to do that this time because of what she heard going on in the door.

Alexis pressed her ear up on the door to listen.

" Come on Sy," Alexis heared Jaden say," It's fun."

"Yeah, I know that," Alexis heared Syrus say,"but I"ve heard things about you Jaden."

"Heard what?" Alexis though then went back to ease dropping.

"What have you heard?"  
"That your rough."

"But Sy, it's suppose to be rough and hard."

"Yeah, I know! But it's my first time!"  
"......I want it to be something to remember."

Once, Alexis heard Syrus say that she Begin to blush madly. There was no way. No way they where talking about what she though they where talking about!

"Alright, Sy. If it means that much toy ou, I'll go easy."

Alexis couldn't catch her breath. They where talking about it! Heck, they where most likely about to do it! At first none of this made sense to her, but after some though it did. "So, that's why their so close." She though.

"Jaden what are you doing?"

"I'm putting something on for protetion!"  
" Why?"  
"Casue I just want to be safe."  
"WHAT? YOU DON'T TRUST ME!!!!"

"NO, Sy! It's not like that!"

"Then why are you putting that on?"

"Because I"ve done this before and well, I don't want you to get hurt and this seems like the best way."

"Oh....then I"ll put one on too."

Alexis was ion shock. "How many times had he done it?"

"Ummm....Sy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't get it."  
Alexis felt her face go red as a tomate. "He can't get it!"

"Sy..help me."

"Jaden come on! IT's not hard, I mean I got mine on easy!"

"Syrus please, help!"

"Fine, hold still then."

Alexis couldn't take it anymore. She had to see this for herself. Alexis kicked the door open.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" She screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jaden and Syrus screamed at the sound of her coming in.

Alexis froze. There they where. Syrus was dressed up as some sort of cat thing and Jaden was dressed up as one of his cards.  
"Lex what are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Ummmm....you forgot your math book at my place." Alexis said handing it to him. "Umm....why are you two dressed like that?"  
"Oh! It' for this ummmm....well...."Jaden stuttered.

"Comic thing!" Syrus said. "It happens once a year one the island and well, every year people go do battles and stuff."  
Jaden smiled. "Yeah, and well I've done them longer and Sy was my pattern this year and it's his first time to do the fight thing."

"Oh." Alexis said. "See you in class tomorrow."  
"Bye, Lex." Jaden and Syrus waved.

Once, she was gone Jaden truned to Syrus. "Hry, Sy how'd you think of that comic excuse."

"It was the first thing that popped into my head."  
"Oh..well now that she's gone lets get back to role playing before Hass gets out of the bathroom."  
"O.k but do you still need help putting on that condom?"

**~THE END~**

* * *

**Yup! They sure fooled her. WEll, anyway please review!**


End file.
